


Do you think your love could transcend time and space?

by twip



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, God this is so fluffy, Hugging, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a lot of hugging, also i gave hat kid a sister, found siblings, happy crying, honestly any of the ones with the kids could be interpreted as ship but it wasnt written that way, like i didnt mean to but there is a lot of hugging, some1 get these kids some therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twip/pseuds/twip
Summary: That no matter what the situation, you will find the ones you're meant to love? (soulmate au)
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Cooking Cat & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Timmy (A Hat In Time)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Do you think your love could transcend time and space?

**Author's Note:**

> hhhHHHHHHHHHH i had an idea and went with it. basically, if there's a mutual love between two people (platonic, familial, romantic, etc.) and have skin-to-skin (skin as a very loose term) contact, they get a mark. hope you enjoy!

**_No. 1: Lily._ **

Hat Kid didn’t know what to think when she found out she was getting a baby sister. She was four, so of course, she didn’t really know how to have opinions on things yet. But a year later when their parents let Lily up to the Moon Base for the first time, she was overwhelmed with happiness.  _ That’s my  _ **_sister,_ ** Hattie kept telling herself in disbelief. It wasn’t until a few years later that it finally sunk in. Hat Kid was eight, and Lily was four. They were dancing to a song from a princess movie that Lily was obsessed with at the time, with their fingers interlocked and shoes tapping messily around the echoing corridors of the Moon Base. When they both tripped over, Hattie finally got a glimpse at her palms. They were covered in swirling blue and purple lines, weaving around her fingers in a beautiful mess of patterns. She squealed in delight and pulled her sister into a hug when she saw the same pattern on Lily’s palms.

**_She didn't know what to think when she saw Lily die right in front of her, consumed by the smoke and heat waves that rippled out from the center of Tempus. She just couldn’t stop staring at her palms. The longer she stared, the more tears fell into her pillows._ **

**_No. 2: Bow Kid._ **

The Tempus Council sent someone to catch and kill Hat Kid because  _ of course  _ they did. Though, she was surprised when the person they sent after her was a kid only a few months older than her, and extremely willing to leave her be. But, because the Tempus Council was the Tempus Council,  _ of course _ they had to traumatize the poor girl by implanting a  _ fucking tracker _ in her  _ neck _ . The two kids (Bow Kid, Hattie would learn she called herself) hopped from planet to planet trying to find some kind of magic that would get the stupid thing out of Bow without getting one or both of them executed. Finally,  _ finally,  _ they found someone. The process was extremely painful, but Bow Kid insisted it was worth it.

“Now that the thingy is out of your neck, you can take your ship and go back to your colony!” Hat Kid said as she sat down on her bed after warping back up to her ship with Bow.

“Um, y-yeah, I should, uh, get that together now.” Huh. For someone who was able to go home, Bow sure seemed sad.

But Hat Kid simply worked on upgrading her own ship’s engine as Bow detached her smaller ship (one that was provided to her by the Tempus Council) from Hat’s.

When it was finally time to say goodbye, they both hesitated.

Until Bow came crashing into Hat’s arms.

“I’m super sorry but I really don’t want to go!” Bow sobbed.

“Good, because I don’t want you to go either!” Hat Kid replied, her eyes overflowing with tears that threatened to spill.

That night they watched movies in their sea of pillows until they both fell asleep. When they woke up, it wasn’t an unwelcome shock to see constellations on Hat’s left arm and Bow’s neck, where Hat had slung her arm over when Bow would start crying during the cheesy movies they were watching.

**_No. 3: Timmy._ **

After Hat Kid broke her and Timmy out of that  _ stupid _ queen’s manor, she couldn’t just let Timmy suffer on his own. So, she took him up to her space ship, introduced him to a very confused Bow, and got all of his injuries patched up. It took him a while to remember, but Hattie and Bow were more than surprised when they found out Timmy had  _ also _ escaped from Tempus. He told them he was stationed at one of the bigger moons with his parents, though he barely spent any time there because of a secret tear in space-time that let him travel to Earth when he needed an escape from everything (though, he was probably over exaggerating when he told the other two kids that he was the only one that knew about it).  _ Well, that explains why I never saw him _ , Hat Kid thought as she poured the three kid’s freshly brewed hot chocolate into carefully selected patterned mugs.

It was a year later, after Timmy had reunited with his mentor and best friend, that it happened. They were both play-fighting and Timmy (without any force because he was giggling too much like a  _ weenie _ ) pushed Hat Kid away, lightly hitting the back of his fist and her waist together. Suddenly, Timmy’s hand erupted into bright, pastel butterflies that traveled all around his hand and wrist. Once she stopped staring, Hat Kid unzipped her hoodie she had gotten from the Nyakuza Metro and lifted her shirt to reveal the same butterflies scattered themselves on the right side of her waist. She didn’t have time to analyze it, though, because she was tackle-hugged by a crying Timmy.

**_No. 4: Cooking Cat._ **

Cookie was  _ very _ helpful with Hat and Bow. She would teach them the ins-and-outs of Earth/Earth food and help the kids improve their English. Hat Kid knew in the back of her mind that she thought of Cookie as a maternal figure, especially after growing up for so long without one, but she was still absolutely mortified when she slipped up and called her “Mom” on accident. After the initial shock, Cookie simply laughed and placed a gentle paw on Hat’s left shoulder. They both knew that when she lifted it, there would be a mark. It was a warm brown that swirled around itself, not unlike wood. Hat Kid later looked in the mirror and realized she was running out of room in the best way possible.

**_No. 5: Snatcher._ **

Hat Kid always knew that Snatcher was a big softie on the inside ever since he let her roam around the forest whenever she wanted, even if he didn’t act happy about it. But his mushy side really showed when he gave Hat her first outfit. It was a simple raincoat, much like the one she used to have, but it was hand-made and obviously had more sentiment behind it. One day, while visiting Snatcher in his forest when he was sewing, Hat Kid noticed he was more human-like. “What, did you get tired of being a noodle?” Hat Kid asked, pressing her cheek against Snatcher’s upper arm and leaning her entire body weight against him like the good best friend she was.

“No, it’s just easier to sew when you have articulated limbs,” he replied, unphased by the situation.

“What  _ are _ you sewing, anyways?”

“Oh, It’s-- wait, you just want to know what your next prize is gonna be, don’t you?”

“Who?  _ Me?!  _ Never!”

“Pfft-- get off me, you awful nerd!” Snatcher pushed Hat Kid’s head off his arm with the hand that didn’t have a needle in it.

“Such wild accusations! I can’t believe it!” Hat Kid continued, “My own best… friend…” She trailed off when she saw swirls on Snatcher’s arm. They looked aqua green at first, but shifted to a purple-pink when Snatcher turned to her.

“Kid? Are you-- um, what’s on your cheek?”

Hattie pulled out her C-Phone from her hatspace and flipped to the front-facing camera. Sure enough, there were the same swirls on her cheek, sprouting from somewhere under her jaw. She slowly and tearfully pointed to Snatcher’s arm. When he looked down, it seemed that it finally clicked.

And suddenly they were hugging. Hat didn’t remember moving, and looking through her blurred vision, she could see that she was in the same place as before. That meant that  _ Snatcher _ hugged her, and  _ that  _ made her cry  _ more.  _ “I always wanted a little brother,” She mumbled into his shoulder.

“Kid, I’m older than you,” Snatcher pointed out through tears.

“Irrelevant.”

**_No. 6: Mustache Girl._ **

Mu never thought she would see Hat Kid again. Mu thought she never  _ wanted _ to see Hat Kid again. But here she was, in her little hide-out, listening to all the places her ‘best friend’ had traveled to in the past Earth year. Mu fiddled with the ends of her sleeves as she listened, planning an apology but not knowing how to word it.

“--And  _ then _ the goop monster--”

“Hat Kid?”  _ Great going, she definitely won’t hate you now that you’ve interrupted her, idiot. _

Hat didn’t say anything though, so she continued.

“I, um, I’m sorry. For doing the thing that I did with the Time Thingies, or uh, something…”  _ Jeez, at least use your  _ **_words_ ** _ , stupid. _

“...hey, it’s okay. I didn’t at the time, but I get it. I just wish that I knew before it happened,” Hat Kid said, grinning sheepishly.

And  _ jeez _ , did that break her. Mu started crying  _ way too hard, _ which she mentally scolded herself for because she wasn’t even the  _ victim _ in this. Even still, Hattie pulled her into a hug, and Mu let her head push against her friend’s neck, crying her eyes out. Hat Kid simply sat there and waited, so patiently and caringly. When Mu finally calmed down and pulled away, she saw light cyan star-shapes sprinkling the side of Hattie’s neck. “Um, where those there before? Or do aliens just do that sometimes?” Hat Kid rubbed the spot Mu pointed out, but then stared in shock at… Mu’s left eye? Hat Kid pulled out a phone from her hat and held the screen up to her, with the front-facing camera on. Mu saw the same blue stars on her face, freckling around her left eye… 

And then screamed.

“Oh gosh, is this an  _ infection?!  _ Am I  _ DYING?! _ ”

Hat Kid visibly suppressed giggles and tried to explain. “N-no, Mu, it’s--  _ snrk _ \-- It’s  _ soulmate marks. _ ” She typed something into her phone and presented the screen once more.  _ ‘Soulmate Markings form when two people who share a deep, mutual love have skin-to-skin contact.” _

_ Mutual love. _

“Uh-- wait! No, no, no, no, no, don’t cry!”

**_Mutual love._ **


End file.
